urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell on Earth series
Hell on Earth series by Jackie Kessler. Genres and Sub-Genres UF / Paranormal-Dark Fantasy Series Description or Overview Jezebel’s not your average exotic dancer. For one thing, she’s a 4,000-year-old succubus. For another, she’s on the run from Hell (which isn’t easy to do in high heels). Hiding on the mortal coil as a human doesn’t protect her from muggers, lactose intolerance…or having feelings for Paul Hamilton, a man haunted by his past. Demons are closing in, which is enough to make Jezebel shiver in her G-string. But it’s her love for Paul that’s going to have deadly consequences. (Humans, she laments, really should come with instruction manuals.) ~ Jackie Kessler - Hell's Belles the tale of Jesse, former sex demon, whose former job allows her to seduce men and take souls, is due to some major management changes in Hell, decides to go AWOL. Turning to a witch for help, she got herself changed to a mortal, and with nothing but desperation and her inherent skill sets, ventured towards the Big Apple, where on the train she meets Paul, a hunky mortal who makes her wants to get back into the seducing business. So what does a former succubus do? Become a stripper. Now, complete with all mortal problems of financial issues and love dilemmas, Jesse also had to hide from bounty hunters from hell, an irate demon queen, and a incubus friend who has the “hots” for her, Jesse’s earthly adventure couldn’t be more filled with humor and danger. Goodreads Reader It has the humor of Betsy Taylor (MJ Davidson) and Sookie Stackhouse (Charlaine Harris); the action misadventures of Rachel Morgan (Kim Harrison); and the atmosphere of the Morgan Kingsley series (Jenna Black). ~ Goodreads Reader Lead's Species * Succubus Primary Supe * Demons What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Books in Series Hell On Earth series: # Hell's Belles (2007) # The Road to Hell (2007) # Hotter Than Hell (2008) (with Kat Murray) # Hell To Pay (2011) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. "A Chance in Hell" (2013) in Carniepunk World Building Setting The Big Apple Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Succubus, witch, demon queen . . . Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * World tells the tale of Jesse, former sex demon, whose former job allows her to seduce men and take souls, is due to some major management changes in Hell, decides to go AWOL. Turning to a witch for help, she got herself changed to a mortal, and with nothing but desperation and her inherent skill sets, ventured towards the Big Apple. GR Reader Protagonist ✥ Bel is a succubus who is kind of going though an identity crisis of sorts. You see, she’s developing feelings. And demons don’t have feelings. We just know she’s afraid and needs to get away. By becoming mortal, she figures she has a better chance of slipping under Hell’s radar. She's full of conflicting emotion yet not too serious. She’s been around humans for 4,000 years, but she’s never been one—she's just trying to fit in. ~ GR reader Sidekick Name: — What: — Sidekick-to: — About: — Book First Seen In: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Jackie Kessler * Website: Bio: Some kids want to grow up to be doctors, or movie stars, or political assassins. Me, I wanted to draw comic books. Not Archie comics, either—superhero comic books. Maybe it was all the heavily muscled guys in spandex… Around the time I was 15, I realized that as much as I enjoyed drawing (note that I’m saying nothing about the quality of those pics), it was a lot of fun putting words in the characters’ mouths. I didn’t know the term “fanfic” back then, but I started writing stories about the X-Men, Alpha Flight, and the Teen Titans. Didn’t do anything with those stories, other than horrify my mother. She asked why I couldn’t write nice stories, you know, about bunnies. Nope—me, I wanted to write about power. About magic. About hot guys in spandex. And about beating those guys bloody and senseless. (In retrospect, maybe I really did want to horrify my mother. Hey, not my fault. When I was a kid, I busted her doodling on the cover of New Teen Titans #6. Argh!) So maybe it’s ironic that the book I wound up writing had nothing to do with overly muscled men and everything to do with scantily clad women. (Well, temporarily scantily clad.) Oh, right, and demons. ~ Jackie Kessler - About Jackie Cover Artist Artist: Cliff Nielsen Artist: Chad Michael Ward — "Hotter than Hell" Publishing Information * Publisher: Zebra * Author Page: Jackie Kessler Author Bookshelf - Random House - Books - Audiobooks - Ebooks # Hell's Belles: Paperback, 320 pages, Published January 15th 2007—ISBN: 0821781022 # The Road to Hell: # Hotter Than Hell: # Hell To Pay: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Hell's Belles (2007): Once upon a time, Jezebel was a powerful succubus, capable of seducing men and sucking out their souls. But that was before Hell put a bounty on her head. Now her only chance to escape a fate far worse than death is to live as a mortal, losing herself in a sea of unfamiliar humanity, in a place where sinners walk hand-in-hand with saints - a place like Belle's strip club in New York City.Working as an exotic dancer is a piece of cake for a former demon who once specialized in sex. Taking money from men? Please. It's like leading lawyers to the Lake of Fire. Plus the lingerie is great. But she hadn't counted on meeting sexy Paul Hamilton, a man haunted by his past. Good-bye, succubus; hello, love struck. Learning all about how complicated - and pleasurable - love can be, Jezebel thinks she's turned her back on Hell.But Hell hasn't stopped looking for her. The secrets Jezebel holds are the most dangerous of all, the kind every demon in the Underworld would do their worst to protect. Demons are closing in, which is enough to make Jezebel shiver in her G-string. But it's her love for Paul that's going to have deadly consequences… ~ Hell's Belles (Hell On Earth, book 1) by Jackie Kessler - FF ✤ BOOK TWO—The Road to Hell (2007): She's A Hot Demon On The Run From Hell-- Which Isn't Easy To Do In Heels. Once upon a time, Jezebel was a powerful succubus, capable of seducing men and sucking out their souls. But that was before Hell put a bounty on her head. Now her only chance to escape a fate far worse than death is to live as a mortal, losing herself in a sea of unfamiliar humanity, in a place where sinners walk hand-in-hand with saints--a place like Belle's strip club in New York City. Working as an exotic dancer is a piece of cake for a former demon who once specialized in sex. Taking money from men? Please. It's like leading lawyers to the Lake of Fire. Plus the lingerie is great. But she hadn't counted on meeting sexy Paul Hamilton, a man haunted by his past. Good-bye, succubus;hello, lovestruck. Learning all about how complicated--and pleasurable--love can be, Jezebel thinks she's turned her back on Hell. But Hell hasn't stopped looking for her. The secrets Jezebel holds are the most dangerous of all, the kind every demon in the Underworld would do their worst to protect. Demons are closing in, which is enough to make Jezebel shiver in her G-string. But it's her love for Paul that's going to have deadly consequences. ~ ✤ BOOK THREE—Hotter Than Hell (2008): In Jackie Kessler's debut novel Hell's Belles, she introduced readers to Jesse Harris, a succubus-turned-human with a tart tongue, a way with a g-string, and a soft spot for sexy undercover cop Paul Hamilton. Now Jesse's back, and where she goes, Hell is sure to follow... There's Nothing Worse Than A Demon With A Grudge Jesse may no longer be a soul-stealing succubus, but she's got a Hell of a past. She'd love to come clean to her sweet, super-hot boyfriend Paul, but how exactly does a girl start that conversation? There's no name tag that reads: "I Used to Have Sex with Men before Taking Their Souls to the Lake of Fire--Ask Me How!" Just like some people are worth being monogamous for (shudder), some secrets are worth keeping. Like the fact that bad boy incubus Daunuan keeps popping up from the Underworld to put some toe-curling moves on her; that her former associates are trying to strong-arm her back into the fold; and that every supernatural entity on the planet seems to want to have a conversation with her in the bathroom. But someone in the Underworld isn't ready to play nice (go figure), and this time, the stakes are nothing less than Paul's immortal soul. If Hell wants Jesse back so badly, they've got her. But payback's a bitch, and this bitch is about to rock Hell like a hurricane--or lose her soul trying. ~ Goodreads | The Road to Hell (Hell on Earth, #2) by Jackie Kessler ✤ BOOK FOUR—Hell To Pay (2011): So whose soul do you have to damn to get a promotion around here? Daunuan was never the ambitious type. There's so much to love about his job just the way it is—mind-blowing sexual prowess, the power to seduce any human, excellent dental plan. But now Pan, the King of Lust, has offered to make Daun his right-hand incubus. All he has to do is entice a soul destined for heaven into a damnable act of lust. Should take, oh, seven minutes, tops. Then he meets his target, Virginia Reed. She's cute. Funny. Smart. And unfathomably resistant to his charms. But Daun has centuries of seduction to his credit. Sooner or later he'll transform this polar icecap of a female into a pool of molten desire. Meanwhile, he has to deal with a plague of rogue demons Hell-bent on taking him down. And one other problem: he's falling in love—that unholiest of four-letter words—with the woman he's about to doom for all eternity. ~ Goodreads | Hotter Than Hell #3 First Sentences # Hell's Belles (2007) — On the night the Underworld put a contract out on me, a crescent moon dangled overhead like a celestial fishhook and stars bobbed in the sky. Just my luck. # The Road to Hell (2007) — Whoever said you see your life flash before your eyes when you die was full of crap. # Hotter Than Hell (2008) — Anyone in my position would’ve thought the buzzing in my head was anticipation. # Hell To Pay (2011) — "You've got mail," Paul called out as he banged around in the kitchen. Quotes * Jackie Kessler Quotes (Author of Hunger) ~ Goodreads * Hell on Earth Series~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Hell's Belles (Hell on Earth, #1) by Jackie Kessler *Lists That Contain The Road to Hell (Hell on Earth, #2) by Jackie Kessler *Lists That Contain Hotter Than Hell (Hell on Earth, #3) by Jackie Kessler Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Negotiator Trilogy * Veil series * Vampire Babylon series * Phoenix Chronicles series * Morgan Kingsley series * Maker's Song series * Zoe Martinique series * Void City series * Blood Lite series * Nocturne City series * Magic series * Delilah Street series * See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Jackie Kessler - Hell on Earth ~ Author * Goodreads | Hell on Earth series by Sonia Florens ~ Goodreads * Jackie Kessler ~ FF * Jackie Kessler - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Hell on Earth Series ~ Shelfari * Hell on Earth | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing *~ FictFact *~ ISFdb (author) Summaries: *Jackie Kessler Hell On Earth (The trilogy) | Free eBooks Download - EBOOKEE! *SlayerLit - article World, Characters, etc: * Hell on Earth Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *[Review HELL’S BELLES #1 by Jackie Kessler | (the original) Urban Fantasy Land] *Side Dish: THE ROAD TO HELL#2 By Jackie Kessler *HOTTER THAN HELL #3 by Jackie Kessler | (the original) Urban Fantasy Land *[REVIEW The Road to Hell – Jackie Kessler | Tez Says] *SciFiGuy.ca: Guest Post – Jackie Morse Kessler (and Giveaway) Interviews: *The Book Smugglers | Chat With An Author: Jackie Kessler, “Carpe Noctem” and the Buffyverse *Look Who’s Going to RT: Jackie Kessler / Jackie Morse Kessler | Literary Escapism *Amberkatze's Book Blog: Author Interview & Contest with Jackie Kessler *In Bed With Books: Interview with Jackie Morse Kessler Author: *Jackie Kessler - Paranormal/Dark Fantasy Author *Jackie Morse Kessler | Young Adult Author *Insert Witty Title Here - blog *Goodreads | Jackie Kessler (Author of Hunger) *Jackie Kessler - Wikipedia *Jackie Kessler | LinkedIn *Jackie Kessler - Deadline Dames *Jackie Kessler Enters The Buffyverse - Comic Book Resources Community, Fan Sites: *(4) Jackie Kessler *Jackie Kessler (JackieKessler) on Twitter *Jackie Kessler on Pinterest Gallery of Book Covers Hell's Belles (Hell on Earth #1) by Jackie Kessler .jpg|1. Hell's Belles (2007-Hell on Earth #1) by Jackie Kessler|link=http://www.jackiekessler.com/books/hellsbelles.php The Road to Hell (Hell on Earth #2) by Jackie Kessler.jpg|2. The Road to Hell (2007-Hell on Earth #2) by Jackie Kessler|link=http://www.jackiekessler.com/books/roadtohell.php Hotter Than Hell (Hell on Earth #3) by Jackie Kessler.jpg|3. Hotter Than Hell (Hell on Earth #3) by Jackie Kessler|link=http://www.jackiekessler.com/books/hotterthanhell.php 4. Hell To Pay (Hell on Earth #4) by Jackie Kessler .jpg|4. Hell To Pay (Hell on Earth #4) by Jackie Kessler|link=http://www.jackiekessler.com/books/helltopay.php Dangerous Women.jpg|0.7. Carniepunk (Hell on Earth 0.7) “A Chance in Hell” by Jackie Kessler—art: Tony Mauro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16130371-carniepunk Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2..jpg|2.4. Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2 (2010)- “To Hell With Love” by Jackie Kessler|link=http://www.jackiekessler.com/books/littlebitofhell.php Category:Succubus and Incubus Category:Demons as a Main Supe Category:Witches as Main Supe Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Series Category:Female Lead